ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Devlyn Michaels
Devlyn Michaels (born Jake McMichaels December 5, 1987) is an Irish professional wrestler currently working for CWF and ISGA. He is notorious among the religious community for his character, which is known to be satanic at times. Early life Jake grew up in Belfast, Ireland, but also spent time in Northan Ireland. During his early years he was in trouble with the police for robbery but no charges were pressed. Jake graduated from high school at the age of 18, shortly after which he traveled to America to seek wrestling training. Wrestling career Jake trained at the New Japan Dojo for a whole year. Graduating on his birthday, his pro debut came in the form of a tag team match in Japan. He lost to Christopher Daniels and Low Ki, his partner being Ricky Marvin. His debut in the states was successful, however, as he defeated Kid Kash at an independent show. CWF Not long afterwards he got an offer from Anthony Romeri, the owner of the CWF. He joined and was put in a dark match against Hollyood's Most Wanted. According to sources, the match didn't even last five minutes as Devlyn destroyed him. His on screen debut came in the form of a triple threat, non title match against Judgment and Mental Jack where Judgment was pinned. The following week, the team of Devlyn and Judgment destroyed The Wicked Clowns in which Devlyn got the pin. He pinned Judgement on the latest addition of CWF Ignition after hitting the Devil's Wrath, he was set to face Mental Jack and VND on the last addition of CWF Ignition but Matt Frazier, his opponent at No Man's Land, knocked him out before Devlyn could even make his entrance taking him out off the match, he is looking for revenge at No Man's Land where he'll introduce his brother David (AKA Discyple) for his match. The match was successful for the Irishman as he pined Frazier after interfearence from Discyple and he is know set to feud with The Janitor, reportibly when Devlyn was told off the Janitor charictor he gave Romeri an odd look before blurting out "seriosly what's his gimmick" and when told that he was set to feud with Janitor Discyple gave him an odd look before saying "you mean to tell me that the first fued I'm going to be apart off is against someone with a ridiculas but orrigenal gimick? I thought his was CWF not WWE!" the comment was a joke off course and Romeri was quick to realise it. At the same time he is set to face Bay-B Dogg and The Boss in a tripple threat non title match at the upcoming addition off CWF Ignition. Bay B Dogg no showed the event (and got fired) and Devlyn lost the match afterwhich he was attacked by Janitor, the following week he lost to Mental jack in a close match after interfearence from Janitor. Discyple, who was waiting in the wings for Janitor, tried to ambush him but got detained by the refs, this week he is set to face Josh Samuels but with Josh's release the match is expected to be a squash. The match against Samuels was canceled due to Josh's firing, however that didn't stop the maverick from turning up, however Devlyn beet him up finishing him off with the "Flight Of The Souless Angel". ISGA Prior to his onscreen debut he signed a deal with ISGA. His debut was not successful, but he was not pinned in a fatal four-way match against Wayne Don, Renegade and Rick Ice. Personal life Devlyn is single at the moment which, according to him, suits him down to the ground. He is known to be an avid fan of Heavy Metal, especially bands like Megadeth and Iron Maiden. Controversy Devlyn's career is plagued by controversy. His opponent in the dark match claimed that he was working ridiculously stiff, however nothing came of it. Devlyn is especially notorious among the religious community. One reverend has said that "Devlyn (the character) is not only Satanic but is sacriligious in every way possible." Jake has gone on record to say that he is not Satanic in any way, shape, or form, saying that "only my on-screen persona is Satanic." Trivia *His themetune in America is "The Enemy" by Roadrunner United, in Japan his theme is "Number Of The Beast" by Iron Maiden. *He plays electric guitar whilst on the road, he is said to be a talented guitarist by those who have herd him play. *His brother, David, has graduated from the New Japan Dojo and has joined CWF under the ring name Discyple and is set to debut as Devlyn's manager. *His traveling companion is a 6 montth old German Shepard named Tyson which he named after the notorios boxer Mike Tyson. The dog is said to be friendly and not at all aggressive which is unsual considering the dog's breed. Jake has said in an interview that he doubts that Tyson is a pure German Shepard and he is trying to track down the beeder he got it from to see if either one of Tyson's parents are annother breed. Anthony Romeri is said to be acceptionally fond of the animal. *His Finishers and signature's names where first named in Japan, according to Jake he went with those name's because "nothing I could think of suited the charicter". *Other wrestlers have comented that (backstage) Jake is an outgoing young man who is always eager to learn. *It is rumoured that, like MVP, he has sheleves apon shelves of video tapes dipicting old matches, both from Japan and the US, it's also rumoured that he has one or two matches from the British TV program "World Of Sport" among his collection, this, along with his great personallity, has him in high regards with the higher ups at both his current companies. Finishing and signiture moves * Devil's Wrath (Ki Krusher) * The Move With No Name (Top Rope Ki Krusher) * Last Chance At Death (Dragon Sleeper) * Devil's Fury (Double Stomp) * Devil's Rage (Burning Hammer) * Flight Of The Souless Angel (Asai Moonsault through the Annoncer's table). External links http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/CWF Category:Wrestlers